


Desert Fucks

by vanityaffair



Series: Like A Thief In The Night,I'll Take Anything But Some Dick [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Drabble, Just Blowing, M/M, Mentions of Female/Male Relations, Non-Explicit Sex, Oral Sex, big dick, blowjob, just dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since I haven't been too common in m/m,Is<br/>Decided to do this before going to bed so I'm very sleep deprived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desert Fucks

The market was buzzing with attention and excitement as everyone was finally able to return to their normal routines of being able to leave their homes to return to the market.

The city was put under bombing warning for 4 longs days and not people had expected this and didn't prepare eariler so the main town centre was going to be quite full for the midday people.

But solemn attention was of the present.Though being a open market,There were still patrol cars around that made which made me very wary of attention.

I leaned against the wall,inhaling the hot fumes before exhaling through my nostrils and moving the cigarette away from my lips;It was already halfway gone already.What I wore was going to bring much but hopefully less attention to me.

I wore a black scarf that was wrapped around my head to hide my white silken locks,a black bandana that was around my neck.I wore a black loose fitting attire that had hidden my skin but some of it was tattered due to a little tussle I got into in the desert with bandits before getting here.

I chuckled,wiping a smuge of white away from my cheek with my free hand then I dropped my cigarette onto the ground as I chuckled in memory,Man weren't they big...

I got up off the wall,tired and bored with same boring scenery of the people mixing in with each,buying things and listening to the merchants call out what they had in a advertising way.

I pulled my bandana up to my face,covering my mouth and nose as I sneaked off behind the building I was leaning against.

I did a quick scan of this market,nothing here is worth shit to steal.Even the desert bandits had better shit than this bullshit.

I was about to turn the corner until I stopped.I heard something.A moan and a gurgled sound.

Slowly,I backed up and I put my back against the wall and I slowly peered around the corner and I smirked under my mask.

A girl was giving head to a man that was clearly larger than her and much more older than her.She was probably poor or needed the money to try and buy her something to eat or...she was getting raped down the throat.

"Such a nice bitch."I heard the man groan out as he forced her further down and she had tears coming down her eyes.

I smirked,I think I could handle this guy better than this girl could,Besides...I had practice.

"Ahem."I said,interrupting the beautiful moment and I watched as the man slide his dick out of the girl's mouth,still laced with saliva.

My eyes lit up;It was long and still semi-hard...and it was just waiting for me to take it.Being very horny from a eariler encounter,I wouldn't mind giving this guy a good time.

"Do you mind,"I reached into my pouch and I pulled out a gold coin and I flicked it to the girl who quickly to grab it and she looked at me and whispered,"Thank you."

She rushed to her feet and she disappeared into the other alleyway exit and I chuckled,"If I could cut in?"

The man growled,"You fool!She ran off with my money!"

I smirked before I slowly sauntered my way towards him and I looked down to his harden cock,licking my lips,"I'll finish the job for her,Since it seemed like she couldn't handle it."

He quickly pulled out his knife, _Ha!Irony_.And he twirled the blade before he threw it at me but I quickly dodged it.

"Fiesty...I like that."I purred as I got down on my knees as soon as I was infront of him,lifting my black gloved hand up to his large cock...I could do soo much of a better job than that girl.

It felt heavy in my hand but I knew once it was in my mouth,It was gonna be light as a feather.

He looked down at me in shock and a pile of mix feelings;They always have that.

I pulled down my bandana and I brought it to my lips,feelingthe slight moisture of the girl's saliva and tasting pre-cum on my tongue.

I took it into my mouth,My eyes nearly rolling to the back of my head as I felt it fill my whole mouth but fortunately,I could accomadate it as I relaxed my jaws and I let it fill my entire mouth.

He slowly began to relax,Yes...relax and let me take this dick into my mouth...I'll make you come so hard...

I felt my own self getting hard as I slipped my hand in my pants and I started to steadily jerk myself as I began to bob my head up and down like a true cocksucker.

"Fuck..."He groaned out as I felt his strong hands grip my head and push me down further and I didn't choke like the girl.I didn't have a gag reflex so everything that was suppose to choke me,didn't barely do much damage to me.

He started to push me down further and I started to stroke myself faster,Oh fuck yes...Oh how I loved when they went fast...especially my throat.

Then I looked up at him and I saw his eyes roll to the back of his head and his muscle continuing to flex and tense as I was driving him and myself to the edge of pleasure.

I brought my cock out of my pants because I didn't want to make a mess...It would take me days before I could find a decent well in this place to wash my clothes and I'm on the run so I have to keep moving,Day and night.

Then he groaned out as he pushed me down and I felt a warm gushing amount of come go down my throat and I drinked it down eagerily as it filled my come-filled belly and I released my amount onto the ground and I slowly pulled off of his cock with a audible wet popping sound as I looked up at him and I chuckled,"Told you so."

He was panting and I slowly rose up to my feet,pushing my dick back into my pants and I pulled my bandana back up before I walked down the alley,holding a special reward from my encounter in my hand.

"Hey!"He shouted as he finally regain sense and he soon realized his gold medallion was gone and his money was gone.

I had both of those items in my pouch and I soon disappeared into the crowd-filled streets,mixing in and I felt my stomach move in approval.

I chuckled,Man I loved the desert.

 

  



End file.
